


Warm

by StopLookingHere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopLookingHere/pseuds/StopLookingHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon coming back from the most recent expedition, Levi and Hanji share their warmth with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I hate being one with the cliche "Levi gives Hanji a bath", but I think it is so sweet. These two are too exhausted for anything else.

While the Survey Corp's sleeping quarters was usually tidy, it was messy today with the return of the remaining soldiers from last expedition's bloodbath. The usual, from the 104th had returned, as well as their predecessors. And, with the predecessors, came Levi Ackerman and Hanji Zoe, exhausted in their respective bedrooms.

While Levi spent his time cleaning his room after hastily leaving it last time he saw it, Hanji didn't bother. She dropped her maneuver gear and suitcase on her bed, opened it the suitcase, and began copying her field notes written on everything from paper napkins to large leaves to better paper, letting the ink from her pen flow freely everywhere. 

It was nearly midnight by the time both of them had finished, Levi showered and organized, Hanji with her notes everywhere and various sketches of titans tacked to the wall. She ran an ink-stained hand through her hair, making its already blood-matted, unclean state worse. Deciding to file all her notes later, she went back to her suitcase, unsheathing her sword blades one by one and deciding which ones could be cleaned and which ones could be thrown out.

A knock at the door interrupted Hanji partially through cleaning a rather dirty blade, a three-knock and then one, and she immediately sighed before calling a wary, "Come in!"

"Oy, shitty-glasses, did a typhoon come in here and wreck?" Levi asked as he pushed open the door with his shoulder. He was carrying a steaming teapot and a small bag, in which he took a bottle of whiskey, some teacups, and a couple clean cotton cloths. "Arlert will be here soon with water for a bath. Better make him a path, at least."

"Arlert? The girlish-boy?" Hanji asked, tossing a blade to the side where it clattered noisily with three others.

Levi cleared Hanji's bedside table and sat down the teapot and contents of the bag before replying. "Yes, the girlish boy. I trust him to have enough tact to not shout at his comrades that we spend time together."

Hanji picked up the blades on the ground and stacked them neatly, picking them up. "I'm going to drop these off to Mike. Do start the tea."

"Already ahead of you. Tell him I say hello," Levi says. When she leaves, he sighs and clears her bed, emptying her suitcase of the expedition's used clothing and re-stacking the books she threw around in a hasty attempt to find any evidence of titan shifters in the past. When Armin brought Hanji's bathwater, Levi thanked him and made his way to her tiny bathroom, which was surprisingly clean compared to the rest of the room.

When Hanji returned, Levi helped her out of her harness, undoing her hair while she undressed. Neither of them was modest; they had seen each other many times before. When she lowered herself into the bath, he slowly washed the expedition's filth from her hair, and she used apple scented body wash to bring her skin back to its normal glow.  He took the whiskey from earlier and cleaned every injury on her body, kissing the ones that hurt.

Her nightgown, a soft yellow thing, too thin for the season, went on. He brushed out her hair until it was silky smooth, and when he tucked her into bed and was about to go to his own room, her voice reached his ears.

"Wait."

He turned, looking at her. She really was beautiful.

"Stay with me. It's cold."

And so he did and so much more, and when he woke up in the morning, her bare body lay against his, her head on his chest, they were warm.


End file.
